We'll Be Together Again
by crystalxangel
Summary: The gang has always been together, that is until Rukia and three others move away. Rukia leaves Ichigo confused and they fear meeting each other again. What happens when they meet again? R&R Please! Updating every weekend.
1. PreGoodbyes

**A/N**: I have been reading Bleach manga for a while now (and yes, I know, I've outdated myself but due to lack of time) and also have been reading fan fictions of it. I've been inspired to do one, thus this. And also I've read that fiction stories should be done in present tense, so I've experimented that idea here. But please do tell me if you find inconsistencies. I'm still working this present tense thing out. (._.;;)

* * *

><p>"Your hair has grown," a raven haired girl says as she touches the small stems of hair on the neck of a boy with strange, orange hair. He lets out a snort and says with a smile, "Ladies like long hair now, don't they?" She only smiles at his response, knowing that he won't see it since he closed his eyes a few moments ago.<p>

Kuchiki Rukia's eyes wonders away from the boy to the scenery around her. They had been dilly-dallying once again on the school's open rooftop. It always had been theirs to share only with each other during seventh period, the last class of the day. Yes, they skipped but only when there was nothing happening especially since it was only homeroom. But today is different, Rukia tells herself in her mind.

Earlier today, Rukia told Ichigo to come to the roof with her during seventh period and as usual, the boy agreed with no comments. It seemed rare but not strange to him, her request. And so they left class before seventh period even came.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asks, opening his eyes, looking straight at her.

They weren't and aren't lovers as oppose to what many in their school may think. They were and are just friends. That's all there is to it. But their friendship is special; they allowed no boundaries to it. Both trust and both have faith in each other. And since before they had placed themselves into their current positions, Ichigo had been hoping she'd confide in him with the burden he felt her carrying.

She sighs. "It's probably nothing."

He removes himself from her lap and sits next to her. "You know you can tell me anything," he says with a cool tone, not really smiling. He knows something is off and he is going to get her to tell him.

"I'm transferring," she says bluntly because she knows telling him longer than expected would have hurt them both. And she adds, "After graduation."

He didn't utter anything after that. They both kept silent.

It didn't take long and Ichigo finally tells her, still in a cool and silent tone, really allowing Rukia to read his feelings, "Where?"

"South."

"You takin' up college there?" he asks, even though it kind of felt stupid, since she is of course, moving.

"Yeah, with Hisagi, Renji and Hitsugaya."

He turns to her, a little confused. "They say they'd tag along or something?"

"Not really," she lets out with a smile, looking down on her lap with her hands playing with each other, "Nii-sama just kinda asked them if they wanted scholarships and they said yes."

Ichigo looks up at the sky while letting out a 'mm' from his mouth. He sort of understood. The three boys mentioned earlier are also friends of his and he knew they grew up with nothing, fought each day to survive, fed themselves and even had to look for a good education. Then Ichigo asks, "Have you told the others yet?"

"Only you."

"That's good."

A few months later...

Ishida Uryuu, the student council president, looks out the window behind his desk and places his hands behind him. Tomorrow is graduation day and everyone is busy preparing for it. He sees no need in participating with the preparations since all the graduating classes were disseminated with a particular task to do in helping for their own big day. Today, he decided, he's going to spend a little time with his friends.

"Kaichou," a voice hollers from behind. He recognizes the voice and doesn't bother to turn around, so rather, he asks, "What is it, Tatsuki?"

"The basketball club is asking if they could borrow the balls for a little while longer, it's a sentimental thing, they said," Tatsuki answers, hitting the back of her head with a clip board, feeling an itch. She looks at him, unmoving, and waits.

"It's the last day of school, so why not? Let them have their balls," he answers back, sort of commanding. Tatsuki nods to herself and replies, "Thanks, pres." And she turns her back on him, on the way to the door, when she stops on her tracks. It's been bothering her for some time now, especially since everyone had already decided where they were going for college and all, so she asks him, hoping for some hope that nothing would change but still knew that her thoughts were going to be left in vain, "So... you know it, right? That Rukia and the others are leaving?"

She hears no reply. So she walks away, saying a silent goodbye.

"I know it too darn well, Tatsuki," he whispers to himself.

It was no longer than a month ago that Abarai Renji had finally blabbered about his scholarship into South Tokyo's private academy, Hisana University, owned and sponsored by no other than Kuchiki Byakuya for his late wife, Rukia's sister, was finally official. The others were ecstatic for him but felt a big hole would be left to mark in their hearts once he left. But that wasn't all. He told the others that Hisagi Shuuhei, Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kuchiki Rukia were coming along. He didn't know it and nobody showed it but they felt the hole growing larger.

It had been clear to them; graduation didn't only mean freedom, it also meant separation. Even though most of them decided to take up a community college in Karakura because they felt most comfortable there, even with a few courses to offer, they didn't expect that four of their closest friends were going to move away – specifically right after the day of graduation.

And now, as they give each other farewell cards, they offer it with heavy hearts.

Inoue Orohime is up and about, handing out handwritten goodbye letters to her close friends and cookies for those of her acquaintances. She feels nothing but happiness, handing out those two things but suddenly feels ill in her stomach when she sees Rukia coming her way. She was and is her friend. She doesn't feel she should assume they were 'best of friends' nor 'more than just acquaintances' but she felt their relationship was somewhere between of those two. Although it wasn't much, they had shared a lot in the past two years after Rukia entered their school.

"Rukia!" she yells out, running to her side.

Seeing this familiar woman with a literally large heart (and front), Rukia feels somewhat relieved, despite her growing feelings of sadness earlier, having thought of leaving Karakura town since who knew when starting tomorrow. "Inoue!" she greets with a small but sincere smile.

"Rukia-chan! Rukia-chan! Rukia-chaaaaaaan!" Orohime screams at the top of her lungs as she squishes the relatively small girl in her arms. Ah, Rukia thought, she remembers now why they had a certain boundary in their friendship – she annoyed her most of the time, especially with those big melons that keep her from breathing. Rukia frees herself from Orohime's deadly hug and huffs air in and out of her system. Once she can finally breathe, Rukia looks at her with dreading eyes, hoping no more of her attacks come, and asks, still gasping for some air, "H-heeey. W-What were you up to just now?"

"I was handing out letters and cookies!" she obligingly responses, "Which reminds me! Here!" Orohime's left hand quickly rummages through a basket that hung from her right wrist, taking out a cookie and letter and offers it to Rukia with a smile. Rukia looks at the two objects and asks her, with doubt, "A-Are you sure it's okay for me to take it?"

"Of course!" Orohime beams.

Rukia smiles widely. She accepts the cookie and places it quickly in her mouth; the letter she hides on her breast pocket. "Thank you," Rukia says with great politeness and gratitude. This situation made her realize how loved she is in Karakura and that she'll never forget all of the wondrous memories it had to offer.

"I'll be going now, then, Rukia-chan," Orohime says, waving her a goodbye. It wasn't after a bit later when she turns to see if Rukia was still there that she realizes that it didn't bother them of the honorific she used. Orohime smiles because even though it was just for a while, she finally was able to be close to her.

Everyone in Karakura High School who has become part of Rukia's heart thought of their partings, even with Renji, Hisagi and Hitsugaya, as momentary, just for a while. That the distance was nothing more than a few train rides. They were ready to pop in for a visit, if time allowed. They decided on that. They promised to do their best to stay connected. Rukia's party promised the same...

... but then again, it's never them who really gets to decide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm continuing this soon enough. Do not fear, friends. I'll update every weekend! :D Buuuut I'll be needing fuel for that in the form of your kind (or even harsh) reviews! Thanks for reading all the way to the end of Chapter One! :P


	2. Graduation Day

**A/N**: I'm hoping to make this at least a 5-page chapter. The last one was 3 pages. I'm feeling needy for a story, so yeah. I'm on the chapter where Ichigo finds out Ginjou's actually the first substitute Shinigami. I can't continue reading it until they have at least a hundred more chapters up – a personal rule, really. (v_v)

* * *

><p>It's finally graduation day. The day the students of Karakura High School can finally wear the togas they earned (or even cheated from others) through hard work, get the diploma they were promised years ago, free themselves from the school that seemed like prison and get away from the parents that sent them there... but it is also a day of separation for friends.<p>

Kurosaki Ichigo is running late and Arisawa Tatsuki is worrying. Everyone was supposed to meet at the rooftop thirty minutes ago and share a few last good-byes to four special friends but now it seems they won't be able to set the mood right without their missing character. Tatsuki had volunteered to wait for the boy but now, she's growing impatient. She taps her foot wildly while glaring at her watch and surroundings. "Where the hell is he!"

Suddenly, Tatsuki feels a light touch on her shoulder and she squeaks at the surprise. She turns around to find a slightly small raven smiling at her. "Rukia!" Tatsuki lets out, "Man you scared me there for a second!"

Rukia could only let out a soft laugh. "Come on, everyone's waiting. He'll be here soon enough."

Tatsuki nods, accepting the offer. It's not like Ichigo has never been late before. He always was the type to make a showy entrance. "Let's go."

While walking towards the rooftop, Tatsuki glances at the person in front of her from time to time. What would it be like if they were no longer here? Rukia, Renji, Toushiro and Shuuhei, that is. Sure, they only came to Karakura two years ago... but their bond seems to already have surpassed time and space, Tatsuki tells herself. All of them – Ichigo, Orohime, Chad, Uryuu, Chizuru, Mizuiro and even the ape Keigo, Rukia, Toushiro, Renji and Shuuhei – they had shared something more than friendship. And all of it, it seems, will be gone together with the last four people mentioned.

"Hey Tatsuki," Rukia lets out, her face not really paying attention to where she's walking but to the outside scenery. They are now walking through the halls of Karakura High, making their way to the stairs which will eventually lead them to the rooftop. "Do you find the school nostalgic already?"

Tatsuki shakes her head, replying, "Not really. It's still too early to say. Why?"

Rukia sighs with a smile and answers, "Thought so. It's still too early."

* * *

><p>"Everyone here?" a spiky redhead asks, folding his arms across his arms. He looks around, only to find everyone but Ichigo. "Well I guess that's everybody."<p>

"Hey Renji!" a voice yells from behind. It's Ichigo. He's panting heavily and sweating all over the place. "Everybody ain't everybody when one's not there!" Ichigo walks over to their circle and tries to breathe properly.

"Took ya long enough," Renji says as he shrugs at him. Everyone can't help but just laugh.

"Tsch," Ichigo lets out, finally able to regain his proper inhaling and exhaling.

"Can we finish this up soon? I still need to prepare for my speech," Ishida Uryuu says as he pushes his glasses up with his right pointing finger. Hitsugaya Toushiro rolls his eyes, not really impressed. He counters Ishida by saying, "Petty speech, you mean. It's not like you're the star, really."

"I didn't say I was, Mr. Valedictorian," Uryuu answers in a relax tone. He isn't going to argue with him even though it pained Ishida that a little twerp like Hitsugaya Toushiro could have surpassed his IQ. His father was not pleased with the idea and neither was he but he just had to get over it. Once he did, he saw that his failure wasn't actually what it was but a final sense of rebellion against his fame-reputation-obsessed father. In a sense, he's happier now.

"Better remember it, four eyes," Toushiro adds.

"Okaaay, that's enough banter. Let's get back to the matter at hand!" Asano Keigo shouts out_. He isn't used to being ignored_, Tatsuki whispers to Orohime who only nods in agreement. But thanks to Keigo, everyone seems to have gotten back to the reality they are now to face: a picnic. It was no other than Orohime herself who suggested it. She made a variety of food for them to enjoy: sushi, tempura, fish, onigiri, mac and cheese, beef, sausage and a few more others. Everyone gawks at the diversity of food and Tatsuki questions the maker, "Y-You made all of these alone?"

Orohime only scratches her head and smiles, nodding. "I figured it was worth it since it would be the first and last time we'd be doing it together." Everyone was about to frown when Tatsuki slaps her head in a friendly way, saying out loud for all of them to hear, "Dummy! This might be the first but it won't be the last." Everyone sees her sincerity and agrees. Just because four of them are leaving doesn't mean they have to end whatever ties they have now with each other, right?

"Tatsuki's right," Honshou Chizuro says with enthusiasm. "Let's get this eating started!"

After that, they didn't complain. They all dig in to the feast and enjoy their time. Renji starts to go for the octopus when Ichigo stealthily steals it from him. Renji glares at him, thinking he did it on purpose, and steals it back from Ichigo, just seconds before he drops it in his mouth. Ichigo sees a competition coming so he goes after the food on Renji's plate. The two go at it while the others enjoy the company of friends.

"Are you going to wear a uniform there, Rukia?" Orohime asks curiously, careful not to add –chan or else Rukia might go at her for real this time. Rukia nods her head and says, "It's a private school after all."

"What kind of uniform are you going to wear?" Kojima Mizuiro asks intriguingly. The three girls' eyebrow twitch at the same time but Rukia answers him anyway, "Uh... the usual blazer and skirt, I guess." Mizuiro can only sigh in disappointment. He shrugs and goes back to eating.

"How about you guys?" Orohime then turns to Renji, Toushiro and Shuuhei. Toushiro and Shuuhei don't bother to answer when Renji starts going, "Oh! It's not really different from Karakura's. But since it's college, I think we're going with white polo shirts with seals on the left chest and a pair of black pants, or so I've heard."

"That sounds really professional," Chizuro confesses. Ichigo turns his eyes to Renji, a bit of confusion in his eyes. "But Renji," he starts, "you aren't cut out for being professional. You're more like a mafia boss to me."

Renji pops a vein and looks at him thuggishly. "Whaddya say twerp?" Then the two banter on again.

"That aside, what course are you guys taking?" Uryuu asks, indirectly pointing the question to Toushiro who seems busy with his food. Shuuhei decides to answer this time in behalf of the three, "I'm taking Business Management with Rukia here. Toushiro's going for Accounting and Renji's trying for Physical Therapy, I guess."

"Woah. You guys _are_ serious about this college thing," Keigo comments, thinking twice about his own choice for college – Architecture, not that he really cares for it or anything. It was really more of a 'pick or be tossed out' thing which he and his sister agreed on. He sees Rukia, Toushiro and Shuuhei nod at him. Renji is still busy with Ichigo to answer.

"It's college after all," Shuuhei says.

"I have a future to look after," Toushiro adds, taking a sip of juice from his cup.

"Not like I have a choice," Rukia sighs. "I wanted to take something like Arts and Animation so I could join the company that made Chappy and be their artist and stuff but dreams are crushed when you have a very prestigious kin on your tail."

The others, now with Ichigo and Renji, laugh at her and Rukia flushes. "W-What! I-It's true! I wanted to be part of the Chappy legend!"

"Stick with Business, Rukia!" "Yeah! They're better off without you in the Chappy production team!" "Your drawings suck." "I-Isn't it much more fun if you didn't know the plot of the story and just watch it on TV?" "Yeah, I agree, your drawings do suck." They all reason. Rukia's more flushed now than before, with the team grouping behind her and all. She glares at each of them, face still red, and says, "Y-You will all rue the day you said those things!"

Even Chad, who kept silent the whole event, lets out a small laugh.

The fun was just starting when Uryuu excuses, "I have to get going. There are still a few more preparations to be finished downstairs. You guys should get ready as well. Graduation starts two hours from now." He stands up from his seat and exits through the only door in the area.

"Airhead's right," Toushiro says as he too stands from his spot and walks towards the same door, "I need to pack my stuff as well. See ya all later."

"Ah! Wait, Hitsugaya! I'm coming with ya!" Renji shouts as he runs following the boy out the door. Ichigo scratches his head. "Packing? What the?"

"Packing... so early?" Orohime turns to Rukia, a bit mixed with emotions. She sighs and stands up as well. "I might as well do a last check with my baggage." She walks towards the door but then stops as a familiar, strong hand grabs her wrist, a bit demanding. She looks down to find Ichigo looking sternly at her with those milk chocolate eyes of his. "Orohime asked you a question."

She sighs and looks at him irritatingly. "It's like Toushiro said."

"Meaning, what exactly?" Tatsuki asks. Everyone who had not left locks their eyes of her now, except for Shuuhei, paying their attentions on Rukia. Rukia doesn't want to be the bearer of bad news but she is. She curses Toushiro at the back of her head for bringing it up. She closes her eyes in preparation, and heaves out a large breath to quickly say, "We're leaving right after the graduation ceremony. No buts, no excuses."

"W-What!" Orohime squeals, "That's too sudden!"

Rukia feels Ichigo's hold on her tighten. She whispers, just loud for him to hear, her face bitter with pain or at least disgust at herself, "I told you after graduation, didn't I?" He shakes his a little and replies, "I didn't think it was this soon." She tries to smile at his idiotic guess but she just frowns. He lets her go and she goes on her way. As soon as she's behind the other side of the door, they turn to Shuuhei who seems to have no comment on the situation.

"It was Byakuya's idea," he answers, feeling their stares digging into him.

"No wonder," Ichigo says, standing up. "I need to take a bath and suit up. See ya guys." His tone gave no emotion but they understand – understand the feelings he holds of something like betrayal.

* * *

><p>"... As time passed, we felt this day coming closer. And now, we're finally here. We're finally at our last milestone in high school. Soon, we will be taking a new step towards a brighter journey: college. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour and pleasure to introduce to you, this year's valedictorian, who passed his high school examinations with flying colours, Mr. Hitsugaya Toushiro!"<p>

Students, teachers, administrators, parents and relatives all clap as Ishida welcomes Hitsugaya to the stage. When Hitsugaya was already next to Ishida, they exchange handshakes, which took quite a while for some reason, and finally, Hitsugaya says his speech.

Rukia fidgets in her place, really uncomfortable with the heat that comes from the toga she's wearing. Despite her irritating disposition, she clears her mind and tries to focus on actually feeling like she's graduating. "Something wrong?" the boy beside her asks. It is no other than Ichigo. She still feels a bit awkward from their conversation earlier but pushes the feeling aside, like she has a choice. Of all the days to have a Kuchiki family name that's close to a Kurosaki, really.

"I'm just feeling hot," she answers, her attention on Hitsugaya. She hears no more comment from him and so her focus on the speech becomes clearer. Hitsugaya talks about his personal experience before and after he entered Karakura high school, how fortunate he was for receiving a kind scholarship from the same man who gave his college a future, Kuchiki Byakuya, and finally about the people he met during his three years stay. "At least that brat can tell his feelings clearly," Ichigo lets out. Rukia feels somewhat taken aback, unsure really if this should mean anything, but softly glares at him. His attention's on Hitsugaya, as well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks. He's still not looking at her but he answers, "I'm just saying that at least _he_ can show some emotion. Like how he feels about his friends and all."

Now this is truly meaning something. Rukia ponders in her mind if whether she was not as open as Hitsugaya like Ichigo's implying now. She couldn't have been right? After all, she told Ichigo first that they were moving and all. How come he's saying that she's being indifferent now? She's angry at him. She's angry for him being so unfair. He doesn't know how hurt the moving thing has been to her. How it would scar her for a long time, leaving them as if they were just toys she played with for a while then threw aside.

Ichigo feels her aura wavering. He glances at her, only to find her face covered by bangs. She's hiding herself. He feels bad for saying those words but he wants her to know – that she should at least tell them how she felt about with them for those two fun, exhilarating and happy years. This isn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>"Hoorah! I'm officially done here!" Renji cheers across the crowd as the ceremony finally ended. Only those who care listened to his cry. His friends gather around him and smile, laugh and even joke at him. He doesn't mind. He knows they mean well.<p>

Rukia and Ichigo walk over to them and weakly smile, not really in the mood for a celebration. She's leaving and Ichigo's at his limit. He doesn't want to end the day not being able to say sorry but still, she has to see the purpose of him saying those words. He'll wait, he says to himself, until she says something about it.

"Where are Ishida and Hitsugaya?" Chad asks, finally speaking for the first time for the day. They scan the area and find the two on the photo shoot corner. Their brows all twitch at the sight: Ishida and Hitsugaya shaking hands, smiling, while the photographers of the newspaper and yearbook club take shots. It's really a mystery, their relationship, to the group but they shrug it off. It'll be the last time they'll be seeing each other anyway.

The group chat for a while when an ominous presence approaches. Rukia recognizes the said coming presence and turns her head to its direction. It's a man in traditional white and black patterned hakama and a pair of wooden sandals. His authority figure catch the attentions of many and his hair was really jet black, a bigger feeling of fear he gives off. "Nii-sama," Rukia's lips let out, her small body shaking unnoticeably to her friends. She gulps and bows as he's in front of her. Shuuhei, Renji and Toushiro follow behind her lead and the four of them greet him, "Good afternoon, Byakuya-sama!" with strength in their tones.

He doesn't smile but tells them, "What are you doing here dallying? Did I not say we are to leave this place as soon as your ceremony ended? The three of you, get your belongings and wait for us at the train station." The three run back home to their apartments as soon as he dismisses them. He's now looking at Rukia whose head is still facing the ground. "As for you, Rukia," he says in a somewhat angry tone, "Let us go. You should not waste my time by wasting yours with your friends." With that, Byakuya exits the scene with four bodyguards following from behind. He enters a black car that can fit four passengers, leaving his bodyguards to enter their own transportation, motorcycles.

Rukia erects her body and turns to them, a small smile on her face. "I have to go now. I'll miss you guys."

Orohime can only smile for her sake and she says, "Of course, Rukia. Take care there, okay? Call us if you need anything. Anything at all, okay? Don't hesitate for a moment to call!"

"Yeah. Don't be too stubborn to even press a few numbers on your cell, okay?" Tatsuki says strongly for her friend's sake. Chizuro can only mutter a little 'I'll miss you' before bursting into tears in Tatsuki's arms. Keigo can't help but be the same as Chizuro so he runs in Tatsuki's arms as well but only receives a strong punch. Mizuiro only smiles at her, knowing that they weren't that close but understood a mutual silence between them. Chad shakes her hand and she receives his feelings. She turns to look for Ishida but only to find him busy with the administrators of the school. She turns to Orohime and tells her, "Tell him good-bye for me, will you?" Kind as she is, Orohime nods wildly, receiving her first favour from her. Then it's time for the stubborn one, Rukia sighs mentally.

He's not paying attention but instead, looks around, finding something, anything to distract him from this growing feeling of sadness. They're still not on good terms but should he really be this unreasonable now? He scratches his head in confusion. "Hey," he hears her call. He looks down on her figure and feels his anger returning. Why's he so mad again? _Shit_. He forgot. Now it's only pride keeping him away from talking to her openly.

"Are you going to give out another surprise now? Like you're never coming back or something? Hmph. Won't be a shocker," he says with his arms crossed. He remembers. It was her incompetence for not telling them, no, him really, that she would be leaving so soon... too soon. It's like not telling him she's pregnant or something, not that he imagined she was. The point is, he wants her to be able to trust him, like always. They _are_ best friends, aren't they?

Rukia feels her body cold. Why is he saying these things? Rukia can almost feel tears forming in her eyes but she holds back. She's stronger than that, she tells herself. She's not going to let his pride nor her emotions get the best of her. After all, she _is_ Kuchiki Rukia.

So she decides to humble herself, only for this time, for him. She grabs his hand and drags him somewhere near but hidden from everyone else – behind a big tree whose trunks were as wide as a small pond. She lets go of his hand when she's sure there's no one around to see her troubled face. Both pant at the small but fast distance they travelled from their friends' circle. Ichigo yells at her, "You trying to run a track or-"

Just when he was about to lecture her, he feels a pair of soft hands pulling his head down and his lips pressing on another's. Then she lets him go, finally saying good-bye. Her face is totally red and her eyes are glaring at him. She doesn't wipe off the contact of their lips but tells him with his face confused and red like hers, "You wanted me to be honest with my feelings right? You wanted me to tell you everything right?"

Ichigo's still frozen but as if on impulse, he reaches out for her but she jumps and runs away. It takes him a few seconds to follow but despite the speed he's applying, her small legs are able to distance him from her for about thirteen meters. She passes through her friends and runs in the car where her brother waits. Ichigo calls out her name but when he's almost a foot near the car, it starts off. He's no longer able to follow it because after a while, its speed increases.

He pants heavily and practically falls on the ground until Keigo and Mizuiro catch his waist. "Whoa, whoa, Ichigo! What happened?" Keigo asks loudly. He pounds his fist on the ground and growls at himself, shouting, "That shrimp! What the hell did that mean!"

His friends can only look at each other with puzzled faces. Seeing Ichigo in his helpless state, they sense a threatening feeling of change in their supposed to be cheerful future and friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Guuuh. Been at it for two days. Hope people review this time. (&_&) I appreciate teshichan for reviewing the first chapter. :3 Hopefully I'll get more when I post more. (oAo;;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Now to do some studying. (T_T)


	3. Hisana U

**A/N**: Every time I write a new chapter, I have no idea what to write. My words have been jumbled up this week. I make no sense at all. (T_T) Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Special thank you to teshichan (again :3), Thornspike and Rokstar! Hope you guys regularly read We'll Be Together Again!

* * *

><p>The scorching heat of the sun awakes a certain girl with jet black hair who seems weary. Kuchiki Rukia rubs her swollen eyes and takes a gander at her surroundings. It looks very unfamiliar, very new. All of that is true. After all, they had moved just yesterday from their manor in Karakura to this new one somewhere south of Tokyo.<p>

Rukia rests her head back on her pillow, still unwilling to do anything. Yesterday, she had done something regrettable and detestable. She had kissed Ichigo. Why she asks, no answer comes to mind. It just happened. She felt disgusted with herself. Having let her emotions run her over after she had reminded herself that she was Kuchiki Rukia concluding her to make the biggest mistake she had ever made, she contemplates.

A knock comes on her door and a kind, warm but unknown voice of a woman, calling, "Miss Kuchiki, Byakuya-sama is requesting your presence in the dining hall. He asks me to tell you to hasten yourself, Miss." Rukia only lets out an 'Okay' loud for the woman outside to hear, dismissing her.

Not only is the house new but the helpers as well, Rukia sighs in her mind. Rukia does not like it one bit: the change. Everything is so unfamiliar, so strange and so foreign. It will take time to get used to it all... again. Just two years ago, a similar thing happened. They had to move because of her dear Byakuya-nii-sama's demanding and odd jobs, landing themselves in Karakura town. But only god knows how long they've been moving since before Karakura.

Rukia changes her clothes from yesterday to a plain white sleeveless blouse with frills going around her neck and black denim shorts just above her knee. After that, she slips herself on a pair of her fluffy Chappy slippers and goes down the second floor of the manor and finds her way into the new dining hall. She looks around and finds herself in something like that of a five star restaurant; high transparent velvet silk curtains covering the windows on the side, a brown furnished long table in the middle with only four chairs on each end and a few servants standing on the opposite side of the windows, waiting to serve their masters. She finds her brother already seated in a distance and sees him beckoning her to sit down as well. She nods and sits on the other end of the table and as soon as she takes her seat, all the men and women exit into a big metallic door that seems to lead into the kitchen.

"I presume you are aware of your schedule for today?" out of the blue, Byakuya questions her. Rukia nods and answers him, "Yes, nii-sama. I will visit Hisana University today and meet the board members, administrators, teachers and their current student council." Byakuya also nods, acknowledging her capability and competence in doing her tasks.

Moments of silence later, the men and women from earlier enter the dining hall through the same door from which they had exited and on their hands are platters covered with silver shells. All three of the men approach Byakuya and unveil the food on their hands. They place the platters down on the table and exit through the door. The three women do the same but only now with Rukia. They open the shells that covered their platters and present it to her. They put it down next to her and exit as well. In front of Rukia is food that she recognizes aside from the regular variety of eggs, bacon and pancakes. It was the same thing she ate during Saturdays which was something her sister personally asked the cooks to make for Rukia before she had left the world: bacon-pan, something similar to a burger but only with bacon in them. Did her brother keep the cooks? What for? She turns her attention to him, only to find him busy eating. She does not bother to ask. It is pointless. Something like keeping their old, friendly cooks around didn't concern Byakuya... did it? It didn't make much sense but Rukia somehow smiles to herself.

* * *

><p>"Ah! You are Kuchiki Rukia, aren't you? My, my! It has been quite a long time since I last saw you!" an old man, who seems to be late in his 80's, says as he lets out his hand for her to shake. It was just minutes ago that she was allowed inside the office of Board Chairman. Rukia looks closely at him, slightly recognizing him, and takes notice of his peculiarly long, hanging white eyebrows and beard. He looks familiar to Rukia and it does not take long for her to realize that the person standing in front of her is one of her favorite godfathers. She smiles and takes his hand in hers, shaking them wildly. "Yamamoto-oji! Of course I remember you! How've you been?"<p>

He laughs and releases from their handshake, holding on to his strange cloud-shaped wooden cane. "I'm fine, kiddo. How long has it been? Eight years? Haha! Look how you've grown!" Rukia's cheeks light up a little and smile at his kindness, thinking that he hasn't changed a bit.

"And you, oji-san? Why are you here?" Rukia asks. He chuckles a little, informing her, "So Byakuya didn't tell you eh? I'm the Board Chairman of Hisana University." As surprised as she is, she does not let him know because it didn't seem to matter. "I see," Rukia replies smiling, "So my college life is actually going to be a lot easier with you here then, right, oji-san?"

He chuckles once again and tells her, "That doesn't mean you'll be lax though. You still have to work hard like all the other students and earn your way to the top. Having a brother like Byakuya though might seem that you need to work extra harder than the usual student." She weakly smiles at him and whispers to him, as if there were hidden cameras around for Byakuya to spy on, "You didn't have to say it. I'd still need to even without you telling me, oji-san. Anyways, I still need to make formalities with the other board members, administrators and student council today so if you don't mind, would you company me please?"

Yamamoto Genryuusai laughs and pats her back repeatedly in a gentle way and tells her, "Your brother really is something! You don't need to do any of that at all, Rukia! Most of the board and administrators here at Hisana U. are old friends of the family. Take the board's Vice Chairman for example, it's Sasakibe Choujirou!" Rukia's eyes widen at his words. Sasakibe Choujirou is also one of Rukia's godfathers that Hisana asked to father her in Hisana's absence. They only had been together a few years before Rukia and Byakuya needed to move again. And now, she is to be reunited with most of the people, if the old man was telling the truth, that she had left in her past. She looks at him with a wide smile, really surprised but happy, and eagerly asks him, "Who else, oji-san? Who else is here?"

Genryuusai informs her about the rest of the members of the board. They are unfamiliar to Rukia but her godfather assures her that they are friends of his. Then he tells her of the people compromising the administrators of the school. The principal of the school is Urahara Kisuke, a smart man who once was part of Byakuya's circle of business partners. Rukia remembers him to be a kind man, exceptionally brilliant but quite childish. Then there are the others; Rukia only takes note of the people she remembers by name: the deans Kyouraku Shunsui, Zaraki Kenpachi, Ukitake Juushirou and Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Shiouhin Yoruichi the prefect, Soifon – Yoruichi's assistant, Unohana Retsu the school doctor and Kotetsu Isane – Unohana's assistant.

"Wow, they really are people Byakuya-nii-sama has worked with," Rukia says in sincere surprise. The old man nods at her and smiles, saying, "Because of your sister." Rukia raises a brow. So Genryuusai continues, "You actually think they'd step aside their businesses for your brother? Ha! That boy doesn't even deserve their services. It's for your sister's sake that they accepted their positions now in the university. She was kind to every one of them. They wanted to thank her and this was the only way they could think of doing it."

Rukia feels her cheeks heating up. Her sister, Hisana, was a woman worth remembering. She did so many things Rukia could not even fathom. But all of those things she did, all of her efforts, all of them were just stories to Rukia who never saw her sister do anything for anybody. After all, Hisana suddenly left her one day. She stormed off. Rukia didn't have anybody but her. She was only four back then. And so for five years of Rukia's young life, she fended for herself, sought out people who could help. She found only friends in those five years: Renji, Toushiro and Shuuhei – boys who were just like her, children who were left behind by their very own loved ones. They were the only people Rukia considered family from then on. After five years of their companionship, Rukia was finally fetched by his brother-in-law... only to find out that her sister was dead. She never did really find out anything about her sister for herself but only from others. Was her sister really that great? Was she really worth remembering, worth naming a school after? She shrugs.

"I-I see," she replies. "I'm glad that she was valued by so many people."

Genryuusai only smiles. "Well, that's most of them I guess. So, do you still want to meet the student council? Since the students control it, I doubt you know any of them. Plus, your brother is anticipating the President seat of the student council for you." Rukia places an uncertain frown. She says, "I... I think I already knew something like that would happen." Then she forces out a smile. "Anyways, Yamamoto-oji-san, let's go meet that student council of yours."

Yamamoto nods and says, "You'll only be meeting one of them, the President. The others are still on their break. I personally requested him to come in today for you." Rukia somehow feels bad for having someone come in on their free time just for her, so she tells him, "Oh, you shouldn't have done that then, oji." He shakes his head and tells her, "No, no. He wanted to come. He wanted to meet you in person, being the school namesake's sister and all. You're kind of a superstar in Hisana U. ever since the teachers have been talking about a Kuchiki entering the school."

Rukia didn't show it but she's flattered. "If it's okay with the President of the student council, then I'll want to have a talk with him." Genryuusai nods and says, "I'll call their office. Do you want me to accompany you there?" Rukia shakes her head, saying no. "I'll look for the office myself. Plus, I'd like to explore the area a bit. It'll give me an advantage of knowing the place better."

"Very well then, have a good day, Rukia," Genryuusai smiles.

* * *

><p>A small, fidgety boy with black, mid length hair paces himself back and forth in a small space. He constantly hums 'mm' sounds and places a hand on his chin. "What to do, what to do... Kaichou said I should look for her..."<p>

"Oh! Hana-chan!" a girl's voice calls out far from a distance. The boy turns his attention to her and wipes the worried look on face, replacing it with a relieved one. He calls for her. "Momo-san!"

"What are you doing here, Hana-chan?" Hinamori Momo asks him, rushing next to his side. He sighs and returns the frown on his face. "Kaichou called me to come. He says he can't face Kuchiki-san alone. I came to the office but then he made me go out to find her, saying that Yamamoto-sama sent her out alone. But the thing is, I don't know what she looks like." Momo nods at his predicament. "Kaichou's really something, huh?"

"Momo-san, please help me," Yamada Hanatarou begs. Momo smiles and pats his back. "Of course I will! That's the reason why I'm here too; Kaichou called. He said the same thing."

"What do we do, Momo-san?"

"Well, since it's summer and there are only a few people in the school, I bet we can find her if we try to see if she looks familiar or not. Plus, students aren't allowed inside without their I.D.s on," Momo explains. Hanatarou sighs and retorts her by saying, "But once they get in, they remove it. What should we do, Momo-san?"

Momo is almost getting tired of his constant asking. She assures him, "Let's trust our instincts then, Hana-chan. She's Hisana-sama's sister, isn't she? Well then, she must look like her as well, don't you think?" The boy nods in agreement. "That's right... I forgot about that. Hehe. Thanks Momo-san." Hanatarou scratches his head in shyness. Momo just sighs at him with a smile. He's really hopeless, she thinks, but he's nice.

"Let's go then," Momo suggests. They take off and walk around the campus, looking for someone like Kuchiki Hisana. While they do, Momo takes note of the school. It was said that the school, which was constructed nine years ago, was made for Kuchiki Hisana, the wife of the sponsor of the school, Kuchiki Byakuya. She was a teacher who loved children so much that she wanted to start her own school. Sad to say though, she was diagnosed with a sickness that had no cure. Byakuya had then promised her that he would make her dream come true and so he did but she was never able to see it for herself. Six months after her death, the school was opened, with the vision of helping children who could not support themselves financially. But as it turned out to be a well-known and quality-educating school, a lot of parents from the upper class of society also started to send their children here. Since then, Hisana U. had been known for its popularity in quality education, charity works and even academic and sport wins.

"Momo-san, look," Hanatarou nudges Momo. He points to a petite girl in front of the school namesake's statue. The statue was made in memento of Hisana, a reminder to the students that she was a person worth remembering. She was their Mother Teresa. Momo sternly looks at the person standing in front of the statue and is mesmerized. The person is an exact replica of the statue except she is human – alive and kicking. Momo gasps and grabs Hanatarou, running towards the girl.

In the corner of her eye, Rukia catches two people running... toward her, perhaps? Then the two stop, panting in front of her. She tries to smile, really unsure what to say, and greets, "G-Good morning. Are you two okay?" The two catch their breath and smile widely in a moment. "It is you!" Momo gasps. Hanatarou smiles furiously and says, "Rukia-sama?"

"D-Do I know you?" Rukia asks them, really surprised. Momo shakes her head and explains, "I am Hinamori Momo and this is Yamada Hanatarou. We are from the student council. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Momo takes Rukia's hand and shakes it. Rukia shakes back and then releases her hand. "Oh, is that so? Nice to meet you then. I am Kuchiki Rukia. I'll be attending Hisana U. this incoming school year." Rukia takes a bow and then smiles at them.

"Pleasure's all ours, Kuchiki-sama," Momo beams back. Rukia furrows her brows and tells her, "Please, just call me Rukia." Momo only nods in agreement. Rukia tells them now, "It's nice meeting you two, really... but I was informed that the President was the only one in the office as of today... Is there something wrong?"

Hanatarou shakes his head, saying, "No, no. The Kaichou called us to meet you as well. It seems he was a bit nervous." Rukia can only nod, understanding the situation since she too is quite anxious to meet him. Anyone would be, she reasons. After all, she is new to this place. Plus, she can use all the help that she needs in the future... especially with that brother of hers planning her career as the next President of the student council. "We were told you were sent alone by Yamamoto-sama?"

"Oh yes, I uh... asked to walk alone. I wanted to also explore the university grounds," Rukia replies, a bit embarrassed. Momo then suggests, "We'll take you to the office now then. Kaichou is probably pacing back and forth there, waiting for you. Haha! I swear you'll love him!"

They walk together now towards a building. While they do, Momo acts like a tour guide and tells Rukia of spots and places in the school like the library which is located in a building Momo is pointing at. Then to another building where she explains the auditorium is, then to another open space where the gym is. After what seems like a long walk, they finally reach their destination. Hanatarou enters first while Momo talks to Rukia, informing her more of their beloved President.

"He often jokes about things and he's really loud. He also doesn't think over things and frequently does it on impulse. He's an all around idiot but we like him. He's nice and caring deep down. Don't let his pretty face fool you, he has a girl friend," Momo ends. Rukia can only laugh quietly. The person she's referring to can't be Ichigo, can it? Without the girl friend part, of course. "Haha! Don't worry, Hinamori-san. I think I can handle him." Momo nods seriously. "Okay then. I can see that you're strong, Rukia. Anyways, just call me Momo. No formalities, right?" Rukia nods. Was this a start of a new friendship?

Hanatarou sticks his head out of the door and tells them, "He's ready to meet you, Rukia-san."

Momo and Rukia look at each, as if gazing for security. They nod together and enter the room. Momo instantly finds the person concerned and happily tells him, "Kaichou! Special delivery: Miss Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rukia spots a somehow familiar boy and is taken aback. Her supposed to be greeting smile vanquishes and turns into a horrid expression. Was he here to haunt her? Make a joke? Mixed emotions rush through her mind and heart. Although he looked exactly the same as before, his black hair states something else. He is _definitely_ making a joke. She glares at him and says, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The three members of the student council stare at each other in utter shock. Momo then inquires the boy, "Kaichou, I thought you said you were anxious about meeting her. It sounds to me you've known each other for quite some time." The boy shakes his head wildly, "I swear, I don't know what's happening!" He nears Momo's ear and asks, "D-Do I have something on my face or something?"

"Ichigo, you bastard! This sick joke is just-"

"Ichigo?" Hanatarou asks the seemingly out-of-it Rukia. Rukia glares at all of them, as if they are part of the conspiracy. "Yeah!" she points to the boy with raven hair. "That's Ichigo."

The three look at each other once more, thinking there is something wrong with her logic. The boy finally approaches Rukia while she steps back a little. "Don't you dare step closer or else-"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kuchiki. But I think you've got the wrong person here," he says. Rukia can sense something wrong as well. His voice isn't the same as Ichigo's... but still, she is doubtful. The boy tires to assure her with a smile. He lets out his hand and says, "I am Shiba Kaien, the student council President of Hisana University. It's a pleasure meeting you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, that's all I guess. After making this, I should do some home work... but then again I promised my classmate I'd make her a short manga series. I'll just what happens though. Hope you liked the chapter and maybe I'll update as soon as Wednesday since we have no classes on that day. Peace out.


	4. Inner Struggles

**A/N**: I have to clear something first. The reason why Momo and Hana calls Kaien as Kaichou and not as President like Rukia does is because I'm thinking that Momo and Hana call Kaien Kaichou in an informal way as Rukia calls him that formally, being all respectable and whatnot. So since I've cleared that, thank you so much again teshichan for the continued support! (;A; ) I wish others would review as well.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia meets Shiba Kaien's aqua green eyes and sees no lie in his words. He's telling the truth but still... meeting him must be god's way of reminding her of the biggest sin she's ever done. This is just pure torture, she repeats over and over in her head.<p>

"You must be just too ugly, Kaichou," Momo says with her tongue hanging out. Kaien turns to her and waves his fist yelling, "If you don't have anything good to say, Hinamori, then don't say anything at all!"

Rukia is still too stunned at the extreme resemblance this boy has with Ichigo. He really is noisy, she thinks. She takes a gulp and then utters, "Y-Yeah. It's really just your ugliness." The three spin their heads to turn to her. Momo and Hanatarou pause for a moment, assessing the situation when Kaien pulls her loose front bang and glares at her in a still sane way, saying, "Like I said, you don't go saying stuff about people if you don't have anything good to say at all."

Momo is about to reason with his behaviour when they all see Rukia laughing at the next second, despite the fact that she shrieked at his sudden grabbing. Kaien releases his grip on her hair and raises a brow at her, "You're a weird one, Kuchiki." Rukia wipes a tear from her eye and says, still giddy with the laughing, "Haha! You're one to talk, President!"

"Eh? What's this, lover's quarrel?" Momo lets out.

"Shut it, Hinamori," Kaien yells at her. Momo sticks her tongue out again. "You're no fun at all! Come on, Hana-chan! Say something about it!" Momo urges the boy beside her. Hanatarou shakes his head furiously and smiles, "B-But I think they're having so much fun, Hinamori-san."

Momo can only pout at her friend's comment, although thinking the same thing.

Rukia takes a poised bow before Kaien and says, "I'm sorry for my actions earlier, President Shiba," she raises her body and continues, "I am Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya's sister-in-law and Kuchiki Hisana's sister. I'll be attending Hisana U. this coming school year. Please take good care of me."

Kaien grins widely at her, respecting how she brings herself to a good representation of dignity – the kind that's really respectable. He pats her head and says, "This is going to be a fun year, Kuchiki."

* * *

><p>"Yuzu, Karin, can you bring out two more pitchers of juice?" our favourite Kurosaki Ichigo asks of his sisters, popping his head in the kitchen. Yuzu replies with a loud 'Coming!' as she runs to get two containers on the top of a shelf while Karin opens a sachet of powdered juice. Ichigo shouts them a 'Thank you!' and returns to the living room to meet his friends.<p>

"Aaaah!" Tatsuki yells out as she plops herself down on the couch. Ishida pushes his glasses up with his right pointing finger, somehow showing distaste of Tatsuki's outside etiquettes. They've been friends for a while now but Uryuu still didn't accept a few things about his 'companions'.

"So now that everyone is here, let's talk about how we're going to surprise them," Keigo says. Everyone's gathered in the Kurosaki household for a reason and that is to make a surprise visit to their friends somewhere South in Tokyo. Two days has passed since they last saw four of their friends and now, since they were all free, they decided to plan their uninvited visit. Plus, they might get a chance to see the school their friends were talking about.

Yuzu and Karin walk in the living room and brought the two pitchers of juice and a few snacks. Keigo's eyes grow wide as he rushes towards Karin who holds the snacks. He takes it from her and sets it down on his lap as he sits. Ichigo hits his head and growls at him, saying, "That's for everyone, you glutton!" Ichigo then takes the platter of snacks away from him and puts it down on the table. Keigo rubs his sore head and pouts, mumbling, "I was just joking, you know." Ichigo glares at him and he retreats.

"I thought we were talking about the visit?" Tatsuki sighs at them. Chad and Inoue nod in agreement, seeing that they were going nowhere. "How about we start off with the date?" Inoue suggests, pointing a finger up. The others nod and start to think.

"I'm free until the next day. After that, I'm coaching the school's basketball newbies," Tatsuki says.

"The day after Tatsuki's I'm starting to work part time to pay for college," Chad goes.

"The day after Chad's I'm needed at the hospital," Uryuu.

"After that day, Mizuiro, Chizuru and I are helping out at my dad's new store," Keigo.

"And after that day, I'm going to visit some relatives in North Tokyo," Inoue says in a hushed tone.

Then they all turn their heads to the only one who has not responded yet. Ichigo looks at all of them with wide open eyes. What were they all waiting from him?

"I'm... not free tomorrow," he lets out. "I have an interview for a part time job."

They all furrow their brows now, except for Ichigo, and think over things. There will only be three weeks left before school starts again but they would be all busy by then. Tomorrow is the only available time they have to visit their friends but that would mean leaving a certain orange haired boy in Karakura. They look at him again.

"W-What?" he asks them with a big question mark on his face.

"Can't you cancel it and ask for a reschedule?" Tatsuki asks him, hoping he will reconsider. They all look at him with puppy dog eyes, hoping he will (well, maybe except for Chad, whose eyes you can't really see under those bushy bangs, and Uryuu, who seems really nonchalant about it all).

Ichigo scratches the back of his head and turns around, as if contemplating on their proposition but he's actually thinking how he would face Rukia. After that... kiss... he's been wondering about what she had meant by it. Was she mad at him? Was it all because he ignored her? Or... if by any slightest chance, did she like him? And what would happen if she did? Would they go steady? But he considers their friendship, looks back in the past of it all. Sure, they were close and friendly, often confused as a couple... but now? If they were going to go steady...

Ichigo shakes his head. "I'm over thinking things," he sighs.

"What was that?" Inoue asks him, hearing his words.

"I... I'll have to call the manager, see if I can go," Ichigo replies weakly. He sees all of their eyes bright up from gloom. They start to chatter away what to bring, what to wear and how they will spend their one day visit there. Inoue, Chizuru and Tatsuki go on about going to a local pool while the boys whisper something that included Renji, Toushiro and Shuuhei.

Ichigo sighs to himself. Will he really go with them? He doesn't want to face Rukia. Not just yet. What happened yesterday was still a shock and he knows for some odd reason that Rukia feels the same way.

"Maybe we should inform one of them, at least," Inoue suggests. "We don't really know the place and we might get lost looking for them."

"Orohime's right, but who are we going to tell?" Tatsuki asks the group.

"It should definitely be Shuuhei," Keigo tells them. Chad nods in agreement. "He's trustworthy in this kind of thing."

Inoue squeals to herself and says, "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

Ichigo walks away from the group and exits near the stairs. He goes up to his room and closes his door behind him. He reaches for his phone in his pocket and searches a name in the letter 'U' category. He dials the number and waits after a few rings.

"_Hello?_"

"Ah, Unagiya-san, this is Ichigo."

"_Oh! What's up, kid? Excited for tomorrow already?_"

"A-Ah, about that," Ichigo whispers, lowering his voice, "Can we reschedule the interview?"

While back downstairs, everyone's jumping about, excited for the next day. They start to call Shuuhei, informing him about their visitation plans. He tells them he's in and they rejoice immediately.

"Where's Ichigo?" Keigo yells. Everyone looks around but see no Ichigo. Karin tells them he went out a while ago and they start to look at each other with worried looks. "Where do you think he went?" Keigo asks her. Karin shrugs at him.

"Maybe he's in the toilet?" Yuzu says innocently. Inoue looks adoringly at her, thinking how cute Ichigo's sisters were.

"I'm back," Ichigo announces, as if on cue.

"Where'd you go?" Mizuiro asks him, being the clingy one to Ichigo. He shoots them a sad smile and says, "Sorry guys. The manager just didn't allow the rescheduling of the interview." All their smiles go down the drain. But Ichigo adds with a smile on his face, "But that doesn't mean you guys don't have to go. How about sending my regards to them? Huh?"

They all look at each, wondering if it's really alright to go without him. Chances were, they wouldn't get another opportunity like this until the next break. Uryuu bravely answers him, "We'll go." Everyone turns to him, as if thankful for being the first to speak up although there is still that faint feeling of pain in the thought of leaving Ichigo behind. Inoue smiles to Ichigo and says, "We'll make sure to bring them your thoughts."

Ichigo nods at her.

"So now, how about we bring the plans together?" Chad insists, making their minds go somewhere else than here, in this sad situation. They all rant again on tomorrow's events. They agree to meeting at the train station at 7 am, estimating their time of arrival to be exactly on 7:30 or earlier. They also ask Ishida popular places in the South and he smartly answers their questions. Inoue, Tatsuki and Chizuru agree on bringing the food while Keigo and Mizuiro promise to bring cameras and other entertainment. Yuzu and Karin join in the conversation, trying to bring suggestions on little matters like bringing hats and stuff.

Ichigo quietly slips out again and ponders in his decision.

"_Oh? This is a surprise. You're not, by any chance, trying to back down, are you?" a woman, who apparently has a manly voice in her, growls at him._

"_Ah. No, not really... It's just... I'm needed somewhere."_

"_Oh? Uh... well, if it's important to you... then you can go."_

"_Really?" he asks, surprise in his tone._

"_Really."_

"_Ah."_

"_What?"_

"_N-Never mind, I'm coming in tomorrow. Never mind what I said."_

"_... You're a weird kid, Kurosaki."_

"_Good bye."_

Ichigo places a hand on his temple, pulling his bangs up. He slams his back on the wall and quietly slides down. He mutters something and hides his face in his big, strong hand.

"If it's important to me, eh?" Ichigo shakes his head. "No, no. I still don't know what to do with her."

* * *

><p>Rukia arrives home later that day in their new manor and quickly runs to her room, glad that her brother has not yet arrived home. At least without him there, she doesn't need to act so formally around everyone. She jumps on her bed and buries her head on a pillow she quickly grabs. She stays like that for a while and when she finally can't breathe, she takes her head out and breathes in good air. She turns around, revealing her front body, and furrows her brows.<p>

Today, she had spent the whole day with Hanatarou, who would like to be called Hana from then on, Momo and Kaien. She made friends quickly, which made her smile, but she can't help comparing them to the people back in Karakura. Hana emits an aura which Rukia compares with Chad, who is often quiet and calm. Momo's kind of the mixture of Tatsuki and Inoue, so noisy but still filled with kindness. Then there's Kaien, the splitting image of Ichigo. He acts like Ichigo as well. Could they be twins?

She sighs at the thought, removing that she ever thought of it being possible. "If that were true, the end of the world must _really_ be near."

Rukia's slowly drifting off to sleep due to the exhaustion the day offered when her phone suddenly rings with her favourite Chappy theme song playing. She lets it ring for a while, singing along with the music, but eventually answers it. It's Shuuhei.

"Hey," Rukia whispers in her 'I was already sleeping' tone, "What's up?"

"_Ah. Sorry for bothering you, Rukia. But I just thought you needed to know_," Shuuhei says.

"What is it?"

"_The gang's coming here tomorrow_."

Rukia's body shoots up from the bed and she quickly asks him, "A-All of them?"

"_Apparently_," he answers her.

"B-But why?"

"_They said that they'll be busy the day after tomorrow and they want to take the chance. Anyways, it was supposed to be a surprise visit so they called me since they didn't know how to get here_."

"So why are you calling me?" Rukia asks him, as if irritated by his lack of confidentiality.

"_I'm sort of busy tomorrow_," he tells her, "_I won't be free in the morning and they're coming at seven. So I thought I'd call you up and you go meet them. You have a car anyways. Why not show them around for a bit?_"

"You idiot," Rukia rubs her temple, "Don't you remember I'm new here as well?"

"_Oh. Then, take the chance to tour around the place too._"

Rukia sighs and almost yells at him, "How can I guide them if I don't know the place!"

"_Ask someone from the student council. You met with them right?_"

"So?" Rukia mumbles. She really doesn't want to bother with them. Well, not just yet. After all, she'll be spending her whole year with that Kaien and a few more with Hana and Momo, not that she minds. She just doesn't want to be viewed a nuisance.

"_So?_"

"Yeah, so?"

"_So, ask them a favour or something!_"

"You're annoying, you know that?" Rukia glares blankly at her well, visualizing Shuuhei in front of her.

"_I know you mean well. Anyways, it's a surprise visit so don't tell the other two. I'll tell them we'll meet up for lunch and the plan goes on from there, okay?_"

"Fine, fine," Rukia whispers, finally surrendering.

"_Okay. I knew you would understand._"

"Whatever," Rukia replies as she hangs up on him. She sighs, plops herself down on her bed and quickly thinks of who to call. There would only be three choices: Hana, Momo or Kaien. She feels a bit awkward with Hana, so she decides on Momo. Kaien is an out of the question option, for sure. Everyone might pry on him, looking so exactly like Ichigo, and this might make him question the existence of Ichigo as well. She isn't hoping on that situation especially after her outburst this morning.

"Good thing she gave me her number," Rukia smiles as she starts to look for Momo's name under the 'H' category for Hinamori. She's quickly able to find her name and calls her. A few rings later, she answers her phone.

"_Ah, good evening, Hinamori speaking_," Momo says politely.

"Hey it's Rukia," Rukia says quite shyly, "Are you busy tomorrow, Hinamori-san?"

"_Mm, not really, why are you asking Rukia? And oh, since we're going on first name basis here, call me Momo, will you?_" she says smilingly, Rukia presumes. Rukia does the same and replies an 'Okay'.

"My friends from Karakura are coming to pay a visit and well, I don't really know the place well and I was wondering if you could come with us, you know, like a tour guide?" Rukia asks as she tries to make it sound like something fun.

"_Oh sure! I'd love to!_"

"Really?" Rukia beams to herself.

"_Oh yeah, totally! I'd like to meet your friends as well, Rukia,_" Momo says.

"Then it's settled. Let's meet at the station at seven," Rukia informs. She can only hear Momo agree but it seems to Rukia that she too is excited.

"_Well, better get a good night's rest,_" Momo replies.

"See you tomorrow, Momo. Good night," Rukia says.

"_Good night, Rukia!_"

Rukia silently smiles to herself. Maybe moving isn't so bad.

"Wait," Rukia whispers to herself, finally realizing something. "Shuuhei said _everyone_, didn't he? Oh shit."

She's going to see Ichigo for real this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: That's all I have for now. I'm not into the writing mood this week. If you noticed in this chapter, I've written it more on dialogue because right now I'm craving to draw something. D; And also I'd like to say that despite the small reviews I receive, I'm thankful as well to the people who subscribe to the story. But please also review so I know how well I'm doing my work. Thanks to you all who read this! More power!


	5. Mystery Name

**A/N**: Sorry I didn't update last week, to the people who read this story! I had my prelims last week and I had to exhaust all effort that weekend. I hope I make it up with this one. And I hope I'll be able to finish this story before school starts again. That means I'll be hurrying up my mind to think of a plot fitting a two-week vacation time.

* * *

><p>Last night, Kuchiki Rukia couldn't get a wink of sleep; just thinking of seeing Ichigo again made her mind busy. It's still six in the morning but she arrives at the train station earlier than expected, much to her own surprise. Does this mean anything at all, she wonders.<p>

She sighs to herself and takes a gander around. People are coming in and out of the station while she sits in the waiting area. Her tired eyes quickly register a man in his thirties sleeping on a chair just a few feet away from her, probably waiting on someone to arrive. Rukia catches the idea and decides to copy him. She'll rest here while she waits for Momo and the others. She rests her head on the upper edge of the chair and closes her eyes, trying to at least catch a glimpse of sleep.

Her mind wonders on what might go on today and how she should face Ichigo. Should she pretend nothing happened or just joke around like they used to? But she still can't get an idea as to what was happening to her when she kissed him. Was she thinking straight or just acting on impulse? She was sure she might've been thinking but her feelings were just simply conveyed in a way she didn't expect.

She feels the world shaking now… now wait, she's being awakened up by someone. Rukia opens her eyes to find the culprit, her sight leading her to a smile. It's Momo.

"Yo!" she cheerfully hums. Rukia rubs her eyes and yawn. Momo grins and says, "If I didn't know any better, it would seem to me you slept here last night."

Rukia smiles and lets out a tongue. "Hardy har har," she sings back and yawns again. "So, what time is it?"

She looks at her new friend's face and smiles from ear to ear, if that was even possible. Rukia worries over this and scrutinizes her yet to blur again vision to where Momo was pointing at. It's her watch. She takes a moment to realize that it's already 8. Rukia's eyes bulge out and she lets out an involuntary yelp.

"Heeey, we thought you weren't waking up any time soon," a familiar man's voice calls out from a far distance. Rukia tilts her head to that direction and sees Mizuiro. Although they weren't close, she takes this opportunity to level their friendship up a little. She laughs at his side joke and replies, "Thought you guys would be fashionably late."

"Rukiaaaaaa!" Inoue Orohime lets out loud, running to the raven girl. She jumps on her, uncaring if she gets punched but fortunately, that doesn't happen. In fact, she gets hugged back, which makes her embrace around the little one a bit tighter.

Having enough, Rukia pushes Orohime away. "I-It's nice seeing you again, too, Inoue!"

"I figured that since they were a big group and in the same age group, they're the people you're looking for," Momo says with a grimace. Rukia nods, thanking her.

Then the others come forward. There's Uryuu, Chad, Keigo and Tatsuki, but no Ichigo. She sighs for a moment of relief but then wonders why he isn't here. She takes up the courage to ask Tatsuki, a trusty confidant, and she tells Rukia in a tone of disappointment, "He has a part time job interview today that he said he couldn't cancel; he even called the manager last night. Geez! Even just for a day? I can't wait to give that manager a piece of my mind!"

Rukia calms Tatsuki down, telling her it's okay that he didn't come, that at least most of them were able to. But in all honesty, her nerves calmed down the instant she heard and confirmed he wasn't part of the visiting group. She then lets out a huge sigh of relief. Tatsuki somehow catches this and asks her, with a sly tone, "Eh? Could it be that Kuchiki Rukia is saddened by the turn of events?"

"W-Who would be!" Rukia instantly defends. Everyone laughs at the two's banter, just like always. It's good to have this feeling of togetherness again, some of them silently say in their heads. They are – well most of them – once again complete.

Later at lunch time…

"Whoooooaaaa!" Inoue shouts out as her voice echoes in the room. Yes, we are once again taken in the ever so wonderful dining room of the Kuchiki manor. Rukia keeps a silent giggle in her mind, seeing her friends' reaction: their mouths are gaping and Keigo, as expected, is gawking at the very view of the long table. Having taken in enough pleasure of seeing them awed, Rukia signals them to take a seat. They immediately do so but still take a gander of the place.

"Seriously, Rukia! No matter where your house is, it's still so big and elegant!" Tatsuki lets out. Uryuu nods in agreement, saying, "I agree. This fine architecture, the antiques and even the aura is very alluring. One could say that it would be a theme of Western and Eastern Japan mixed together."

Rukia feels like she's receiving a compliment or something but she humbly tells them, "It's just my Byakuya-nii-sama's way or rather, style. He observes tradition but at the same time keeps up with the modern times. I think this was how he met Hisana-onee-sama. She was a part time teacher at a tea ceremony centre; he was her student at the time… or something like that."

They all fall silent for a moment but realize that it might seem awkward for her so Chad goes up and tells her, "All the same, I think this place is amazing, Rukia-san."

"Chad, let's lay off the informality, shall we? Call me Rukia," she says with a gentle sigh. Really, Chad has nothing but polite to Rukia for the past two years. He just can't lay off the –san thing. Chad hides under his bangs and nods obediently anyway. Uryuu figures that he's blushing or something, really unable to tell with that silent attitude of his. Rukia smiles at him but she's sure he's going to add that honorific to her name again sometime soon.

"Ahem!" Momo clears her throat. Rukia raises a brow at her and then realizes something – they've been out of the station and a good three kilometre distance away from where they came but she still hasn't introduce her to the gang. Momo pouts and sends glares at her as soon as Rukia finally realizes the situation she's in. "Honestly, Rukia-chan, you're a bit lightheaded, aren't you?" The others hear this and laugh.

"That's a first!" Keigo laughs out, "She's usually a sharp person!" The others nod as well.

Rukia glares at them, especially Keigo, and retorts, "I just didn't have enough sleep last night, okay?"

"Excited?" Chizuru comes out. Rukia blushes, recognizing the fact that she can't tell them the whole truth, but goes around it by saying, "I… I was… reading tourist spots here in the South… for you guys." Well, it isn't the truth but at least it's a bit honest. She actually researched the entire inside borders of South Tokyo right after her phone call with Momo since she was pressured by Shuuhei's cocky attitude. Well, at least the question's averted now.

"A-Anyways, guys, I've yet to introduce you; this lovely person over here is Hinamori Momo, the student council secretary at Hisana U. and my new friend here in the South!" Rukia beams at them. Everyone claps at Momo and even cheers for her. They're also happy that Rukia's happy.

"Thank you, thank you!" Momo says as she stands up and bows at them. They all laugh at how an open person Momo is.

"Hey! What's the commotion-!" a certain redhead stops in his tracks as he sees familiar faces in the room. He is followed by Toushiro and Shuuhei; of course the latter is less surprised. Renji then asks them ecstatically, "Ah! You guys are here? Why?"

"Surprise!" Keigo yelps greeting him with everyone else laughing. Well, it may not be a big surprise-surprise, but at least the thought counts. The three boys take their seats on the empty chairs and as if on cue, the three men and three women serving them come out with two platters on each hand. Everyone is amazed with the skills of these fine, trained people. Their food is served and the six exit through the metallic door.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Keigo rubs his hands together, ready to feast on the food before him. Before anyone else speaks, he yells out, "Itadakimasu!" and dines to his heart's content. Everyone's brow twitches at the lack of etiquette this guy has, not that they openly complain about it. They follow after his lead, saying those five syllables as well, and start to eat.

Rukia watches from the far end of the table and sees everyone chatting up with each other, faces lighting up. But she takes note of Momo, who is surprisingly being watched by a little snow haired boy. A sly grin appears on her face and she whispers to Momo, who is on Rukia's left opposite, "Hey! Check it out. Toushiro's checking you out!"

Momo follows Rukia's pointing finger and blushes. It's true; he is looking at her but rather… is he glaring? His poker face confuses her but at the same time, somehow excites her. So, she takes initiative and says, "Hi! I'm Hinamori Momo. You are?" She gives him her hand and he takes it, shaking it gently. Momo blushes.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Momo quickly removes her hand from his grasp and smiles at him. He only nods, inexpressive of his true feelings. And as if they understand each other, go back to eating silently in their seats. Momo's awareness now takes the best of her and catches a few glimpses of the boy next to her. He's smaller than her by height but he seems rather mature. His cool composure, his icy yet comforting eyes and his white hair causes her to involuntarily stare now. He catches this and only smiles at her. "Anything wrong, Hinamori-san?"

Momo furiously shakes her head now, cherry red with embarrassment, and turns to look on her food-filled plate. The last thing she hears him tell her is "That's good".

Rukia felt tingles in her spine for a moment there. Is this really happening? That _the_ infamous and cold hearted Hitsugaya Toushiro is actually hitting on Hinamori Momo? Rukia turns to a spectator and sees that it's Ishida Uryuu. He saw it too! Shivers run up Rukia's spine now, replacing the soft tingles, after seeing Uryuu somehow enjoy the little show. She sighs. Maybe it's for the best. After all, those two have been at each other's neck since the student council elections and Uryuu's been losing to Toushiro after he got the seat as president. All's fair in love and war, after all.

Everyone continues to enjoy their meal – grilled fish, barbeque, ham and even roast turkey – and chatter away with each other. Ah, if only we could be like this always, they silently say in their mind, enjoying each other's company. But after this, they have to let go and continue on with reality, with their lives.

"Ah!" Momo lets out. Everyone's conversation is cut off and they now face a surprised Momo. She turns to Rukia, saying, "Hey, I just remembered! Yesterday at the office with Kaien," she goes, Rukia following while the others wait, then turns to the visitors, "Rukia kept yelling a name at him."

"Name?" Inoue asks, intrigued.

Name? Name… Name? What name? No, whose name… Kaien…? Kaien… _Ichigo_!

"I think his name was… Itsuko? No wait, that isn't right," Momo mumbles to herself. Rukia's eyes are bulging now and they're sending staggers at this very oblivious girl. She tries to grab her hand or even shoulder but before she can, Momo stands up and as if it her, she yells out, "Oh! Itsuro!"

Rukia falls flat on the table and everyone is surprised. Momo even turns around and looks at her. "Maybe that wasn't it either?"

"Uh," Tatsuki says, trying to say something, "We don't know any Itsuko or Itsuro, Momo-san."

Rukia's screaming in her mind now, constantly trying to shut the conversation down in any way she can. "H-Hey guys! How about some dessert, eh? Ha… haha… haha!"

Renji's observes Rukia's movements and ponders to himself why she's acting that way. She's only like this when she's on a Chappy moment high or hiding something. Or maybe she's PMS-ing? With that thought, Renji shakes his head, telling himself he'll never understand girls and continues on eating even though everyone else's busy with Momo and Rukia.

The raven girl presses a button located on the table and a bell echoes in the room. Then a pair, one male and one female, enter, bringing in carts with sweets and delights. The eyes of the audience widen in awe, waiting to dig in that sweet haven.

Rukia sighs in relief, thinking that she's finally off the hook. "G-Go on guys, eat up!"

And with those words, the two servants exit the room with the door swinging from behind them. Mizuiro and Keigo actually dives in first as Renji and Momo follow straight behind. Little by little, everyone is vacating their seats and helping themselves to the desserts on the two carts.

After eating, everyone goes out to explore a little part of South Tokyo. Momo takes them to malls, shopping districts and some other tourist spots. Everyone has a fun time but a few passing hours later, it's time to go home back to Karakura. Their last stop is a small gift shop conveniently located just next to the station. The girls take a good look around, even trying on shirts while the boys idle around in different sections of the shop.

Inoue, Tatsuki and Momo gather now to a sweets section. Inoue asks Tatsuki to choose between two packs of sweet goody bags she holds on her hands, one blue and one pink. Tatsuki points to the blue bag, realizing that the girl is going to offer it to her brother when she visits his grave. Inoue nods and takes it to the cashier. Meanwhile, Momo is deep in thought. Tatsuki sees her serious face and asks what's troubling the young maiden.

"You see," Momo says as she plays with pieces of chocolates in her hands, "I'm still thinking over about that person I was telling you about; the name that Rukia kept yelling at our Kaichou yesterday."

"Like I said Momo-san, we don't know any Itsuro or Itsuko," Tatsuki says politely as she can. Momo nods, already getting the point. So she adds, "But it was really surprising, ya know? Uproar like that couldn't have been by coincidence."

"Tell me about it," Tatsuki says as she now pays her full attention, quite troubled by what she had said. Uproar? Rukia? Can that even be possible? Well, it can be. But the point is Rukia isn't that careless as to let her negative side get the best of her.

"Well, yesterday we picked her up near her sister's memento statue then took her to the student council office. When she saw our Kaichou, she freaked out, yelling something. Actually, now that I think about it, I think she was calling out a fruit or something. It wasn't until Kaichou said that she got the wrong person that I realized it was a name she was shouting out. Then after that, she calmed down and even laughed with Kaichou," Momo ends.

"A fruit?" Tatsuki repeats as she places a hand on her chin. "Is it normal for people to have fruit names?"

Momo shrugs. "All I know is that Rukia's really troubled by this person. So I was thinking maybe it was someone from back home. But since Tatsuki-san doesn't know anything about it, maybe it was someone she met here, just right before Hana-chan and I picked her up."

"Probably," Tatsuki says in response.

* * *

><p>"We're going now, Rukia," Chad says in a gentle tone as Rukia nods and replies, "You take care now, Chad." They shake hands and Chad enters the train. Uryuu follows behind Chad and gives them a nod. Mizuiro, Keigo and Chizuru say their goodbyes to the staying group and go in their compartment in the train. Inoue stays, hugs each of them, especially little Rukia and then runs in the train, trying not to look back, teary eyed. Rukia just can't grasp the girl's overemotional ways with her. Then there's Tatsuki.<p>

"Hey," Tatsuki whispers to Rukia. She jumps a little, uneasy with her tone which kind of mixed with worry and caution. "Don't go stressing yourself now, okay? You can always call up on us if you need it. Remember that, okay?"

Confused, Rukia can only nod at her. "Y-Yeah, sure, thanks Tatsuki."

Tatsuki can only try to smile at her then she gives them each a goodbye then enters her compartment with Inoue, Chizuru and Mizuiro. They wave to the group outside of the vehicle and then the sound of a whistle prolongs as they start to move away from the platform. As soon as the speed is constant, the whistle stops and train is now in motion, on the way home.

The separate group are now resting in their respective compartments, tired from the day's excitement. Really, they are an outgoing bunch. But it seems one person can't relax and that person's no other than our Tatsuki. She's still wondering about that person who seems to be making a big impact to her friend. She's unsure now; whether it was good she left Rukia as she is now. Then again she can't always be there for her, just be with her in heart.

"Fruit?" Tatsuki repeats the word on her mouth. There's something there on her tongue; something that somehow captures a name. It's a familiar name, a friendly name, heck it seems like a cute name. Inoue hums in under her breath, waking up from her one minute nap. She looks at Tatsuki, who is wearing a serious face, and suddenly says, "Tatsuki, I forgot something…"

"What is it, Orohime?"

"I forgot to buy a souvenir for Kurosaki-kun."

"Don't worry. I think Keigo and Mizu-"

"Mm? Tatsuki-chan?" Inoue asks, her friend's face somehow going pale. Then it turns to red, her face also squeezing in the middle like a prune. It's an angry face, Inoue says silently in her mind. Was something the matter?

"That bastard Ichigo! It was_ him_ all along!" Tatsuki yells out, making everyone in the train who heard shudder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Long one. Phew. Well, at least that's done and over with. Now, to download ALL the One Direction songs! :D


End file.
